


Sherlock I...

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, inspired by bad wolf bay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the worlds only consulting detective is dying, John will need to say goodbye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock I...

**Author's Note:**

> Thus will be upsetting and TRIGGERING.

When John got back to 221B Baker Street that day he remembered what Sherlock had said about the different types of silences; there was the uncomfortable one on first dates, the comfortable one like when they were reading the newspaper, and the ones on crime scenes. This was different.  
John ran to Sherlock's bedroom and slammed his fist against the door,  
"Sherlock, open up! Now Sherlock!"  
"John, come inside very slowly."  
John did as told, Sherlock's voice was too calm so when John walked in he wasn't surprised to see a little red dot trailing Sherlock.  
"So glad you're home Johnny," a voice resounded from inside the bedroom, " Sherlock explain why I'm having you tracked at the moment."  
"Moriarty, would like me to shoot you John." Sherlock shook his head slightly as John moved his hand towards his trouser pocket."  
"Uh uh uh, Johnny boy." The voice shrilled.  
"Sherlock do it." John said, " Shoot me because I think I'm in l- BANG!  
The sound rung out through the apartment like a knife through butter.  
"Oh Johnny boy, you shouldn't have done that; I'm not having any love declarations under my eye, especially when one of you was going to die anyway." There was a buzz and a click and John was left stood staring at Sherlock's body on the floorboards, he knelt down next to him, the wound was a fatal blow nicking the side of the carotid artery just badly enough for it to be irreversible, not bad enough to kill him then and there.  
"John, I- Sherlock started coughing and spitting up blood.  
"Crap, Sherlock, shut up, because you know you are going to die."  
John was sat on the floor now with Sherlock's head in his lap and his blood pooling around Johns legs. John was also crying right above Sherlock causing the saltines of his tears mix with the heat of Sherlock's blood.  
"I guess, if this is my last chance, then Sherlock Holmes, I..."  
That was all Sherlock heard before the world went away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I...


End file.
